


Las estrellas y todo lo demás

by zehn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus brilla, o algo así le parece a Alec."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las estrellas y todo lo demás

**Author's Note:**

> Y, bueno, aquí estoy con este fic que se demoró más de lo que debía...

Magnus brilla, o algo así le parece a Alec cuando lo ve entrar por la puerta del Instituto y, francamente, se sorprende cuando ni siquiera se inmuta ante la vista; más bien, lo ve como un día más, Magnus brilla, el cielo es azul, el Instituto es enorme… Es normal, como todo.

Lo que si le sorprende, sin embargo, es cuando Magnus llega a su lado y no está brillando. Alec lo mira fijamente, ¿habrá sido alguna clase de magia?

Casi puede verlo de nuevo, durante unos pocos segundos, mientras Magnus le da la espalda momentáneamente para saludar a alguien. Pero, una vez Magnus se vuelve a mirarlo, la ilusión desaparece.

_Tiene que ser un truco._

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunta Magnus.  
—¿Qué?  
—Dijiste algo de un truco.  
—Ah, no. No es importante… —El final de la frase quedó en el aire, como si quisiera agregar algo más. Pero hizo silencio al último momento. En realidad, no importaba si lo decía o no, de todas maneras, Magnus se iba a dar cuenta. De manera que evita decir algo más y fija su mirada en algún punto muy lejano, el más oscuro de todos los rincones del Instituto al que sus ojos podían llegar.

A su lado, Magnus sonríe, divertido. De verdad, Alec no tiene necesidad de mirarlo para saber que es como un libro abierto. Decide, más bien, ponerse de pie y caminar a paso lento hacia ningún lugar; Magnus lo sigue, también en silencio. El resto del camino transcurre de la misma manera, ambos sin decir una palabra, dan lentos pasos al mismo ritmo. Magnus no estira su mano para tomar la de Alec, y éste tampoco lo hace. Es cómodo de esta manera, según parece.

Y aunque caminan al mismo ritmo y la longitud de los pasos es quizá la misma, es Alec quien dirige hacia dónde van: cruzan un pasillo, luego otro y después, dan una vuelta hacia la izquierda. Una vez llegan al pasillo que dirige a la puerta principal, Magnus hace un ruido, como si estuviese confundido, Alec lo ignora y abre la puerta. Una vez fuera, siguen caminando y ahora su silencio está acompañado por el ruido de los motores de los carros, la gente en la calle y Magnus, quien se preguntaba en voz alta qué pasaba y quería saber a dónde iban.

—No puedo decir que no me gusten las sorpresas, pero… —decía y Alec deja de escuchar lo que sea que venga después, porque en realidad, no importa; su posible destino se alza a unos pocos metros de allí y en unos pocos pasos llegará a donde sea que quiere.

Al cruzar una calle, Alec se adelanta unos pocos pasos; mirando vigilante a cada lado, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Estira la mano para tomar la de Magnus y siguen caminando a través del bosque.

Quizá sea el frío de la noche o alguna clase de nerviosismo, en cualquier caso, la mano de Magnus está helada y Alec no puede hacer mucho para evitarlo, pues sus manos se sienten igual. Opta por acercarse más a él y meter ambas manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Magnus y seguir avanzando. No nota que Magnus ya no habla y tampoco que le lanza miradas de vez en cuando, como si temiese por su salud mental.

Lo que si siente, es su mano apretándose contra la de él, el roce de sus delgados dedos contra los suyos y algo tibio, como un leve fuego entre ambas palmas.

Aunque Alec no está muy seguro a dónde va, sus pasos lo guían por un trayecto que es familiar: estuvo por allí durante casi toda su infancia, la mayor parte del tiempo, entrenando y la otra, acostado en el césped, tratando de recuperar el aliento y esperando a que sus heridas sanaran.

Jace solía animarlo a que se levantara y continuaran, y aunque muchas veces Alec no quería, lo hacía de todas maneras, sólo porque Jace era Jace y su poder de convencimiento era enorme.

En cualquier caso, ahora llevaba a Magnus por el mismo camino, no estaban entrenando, ni tenían una guerra cerniéndose ante ellos, tampoco había muchas preocupaciones. Alec sólo quería llevarlo con él. Era sólo eso.

—Alexander, esta vez en serio, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ya casi —contesta Alec. Y, efectivamente, después de doblar junto a un viejo tronco de árbol, llegan a un claro, cubierto solamente de verde césped, los árboles formando un círculo casi perfecto a su alrededor. Esa particularidad siempre le había parecido extraña a Alec, y era quizá la principal razón por la que el claro pasó de ser un lugar de entrenamiento a uno de relajación; eso y lo que de verdad quería mostrarle a Magnus.

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor, le dice que las circunstancias son perfectas para este momento y Alec se siente agradecido como nunca con la naturaleza.

—Acuéstate —le dice, tan pronto llegan al centro.  
—Oh —contesta Magnus, levantando una ceja—, es _eso_. No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.  
—No —le dice Alec. La oscuridad oculta su sonrojo—. No voy a comentar al respecto —agrega. Magnus quiere decir algo, pero él se apresura a continuar—. Haz lo que te digo y ya.

Pese a querer protestar, Magnus se acuesta en el suelo y Alec hace lo propio a su lado. Es Magnus quien vuelve a tomar su mano y la introduce junto con la suya en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se quedan allí, durante unos minutos, con el viento soplando levemente a su alrededor, el ulular de una lechuza y alguno que otro animal corriendo a lo lejos.

—Cuando llegaste —empieza Alec, Magnus no lo mira, pero toda su atención está puesta en él—, me parecía que brillabas. Era raro, pensé que era un truco extraño que habías aprendido, ¿es eso?  
—No. La verdad no sé de qué hablas.  
—Entiendo. Pensé que era eso. Y estaba convencido que estaba un poco loco, luego pensé que podía salir un rato y, llegué… Bueno, llegamos acá.  
—Es raro de tu parte —comenta Magnus, dándole un leve apretón a su mano—. No es malo, sólo… raro.

Alec se encoge de hombros. Supone que la gente debe hacer algo raro de vez en cuando, para salir de la rutina, al menos eso ha aprendido de Magnus y ha buscado aplicarlo en pequeñas cosas, como ésta.

Le cuenta, entonces, parte de sus recuerdos. No menciona su edad, porque no al recuerda muy bien, pero sí le habla de las largas horas de entrenamiento, la forma en que Isabelle sonreía cuando les anunció que había encontrado ese lugar accidentalmente y cómo cuando él y Jace llegaron allí, encontraron un lugar perfecto.

Fue un secreto durante mucho tiempo, algo que únicamente los tres conocían y que no se atrevían a compartir con nadie. La única razón para ello, era quizá la emoción infantil de tener un lugar secreto que los adultos desconocían y en el que podían hacer lo que quisieran a sus anchas, aun cuando "hacer lo que quisieran" fuera sinónimo de "entrenar" para ellos. Luego, para Alec, se convirtió en un lugar de relajación, donde podía pasar horas y horas acostado mirando al cielo, sin pensar en el tiempo que transcurría alrededor y las únicas señales del mundo a su alrededor los ruidos de Jace e Izzy, que desaparecían de repente, cuando ambos se acostaban a su lado y trataban de encontrar las formas más ridículas en las nubes que veían y las constelaciones más extrañas en las estrellas en el firmamento.

Dejaron de ir a aquel lugar de repente y sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo. Sus visitas se hicieron más esporádicas, quizá porque maduraron o quizá porque ir allí se les antojaba demasiado aburrido, o quizá, porque entre todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante aquellos días les impendían pensar en ese sitio.

Alec lo conservaba como un ameno recuerdo y después, simplemente lo olvidó, ocupado con cosas más importantes. Lo recordó esa noche, tan pronto vio a Magnus traspasar la puerta, se lo imaginó brillando y aunque estuvo convencido que era un truco, resultó que no lo era. Se le ocurre pensar entonces, que Magnus es como su propio claro en el bosque bajo el cielo estrellado, un pequeño momento de relajación, un millar de luces que brillan con intensidad y que Alec observa maravillado, cada noche, preguntándose que hizo para merecer esto.

—Podemos venir aquí cuantas veces quieras —le dice a Magnus. Es consciente de que él responderá que hay un millón de lugares mejores que éste, con mejores vistas y con menos ruido y contaminación alrededor. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Magnus lo sorprende:

—Me gusta —comenta, en voz baja—. Créeme, voy a querer venir un millón de veces más.

Alec sonríe y con su pulgar acaricia el dorso de la mano de Magnus, traza pequeños círculos, líneas y luego, puntos, tantos como las estrellas encima de ellos.

—Prometido —le contesta, en un tono que parece infantil, Magnus sonríe, sólo sonríe y por esos minutos que están ahí, la expresión no desaparece de su rostro. Alec desvía su mirada del cielo hacia Magnus, a su lado, y se pregunta quizá, cuántas veces en sus cientos de años él simplemente se habrá acostado en el césped a admirar el firmamento, cuántas veces ha tenido la oportunidad de relajarse y dejar que su mente divagara con libertad, sin inquietudes ni dudas.

Recuerda la cantidad de veces que soñó con algo como esto, la posibilidad de mirarlo de cerca, distinguir sus facciones y tener su mano tan cerca a la de él, con una calidez producida por algo distinto a la magia, algo más profundo y místico y que Alec hasta ahora empezaba a conocer.

Mientras sonríe, Magnus brilla, y no es un truco de magia, como había pensado Alec al principio, es algo que es mucho mejor y que le abre las puertas a una nueva aventura, algo que no alcanza a imaginar. Cada pequeña luz que ve en él, resplandece con la energía de sus años y todo lo que tiene que contar y así como las estrellas en el cielo se transforman en constelaciones, Alec ve que cada historia en Magnus se conecta, en formas que él no alcanza a imaginar y se compromete a verlas, todas y cada una de ellas, tratando de conectar todos los puntos, trazando diferentes patrones y encontrando en cada uno de ellos al Magnus que está ahí, a su lado, al que ha conocido por tan poco tiempo y al que quiere tanto, tanto, que no encuentra palabras para describirlo.

También el mismo Alec se siente como hecho de estrellas, puntos brillantes esparcidos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Largas batallas que ha luchado, contra sí mismo y contra el exterior, cada una de ellas formando una historia al ser hiladas con paciencia y tranquilidad. Es una historia que quiere compartir, aunque sea poco a poco.

Alec, Magnus, las estrellas y todo lo demás, son como partes de un universo, imposible de ser medido, con palabras, risas y chistes entretejidos con las lágrimas, las confusiones y las peleas, pequeños sistemas que forman un todo, que se expande cada vez más. Y Alec lo quiere, con la firmeza de los planetas y aunque le parezca extraño a veces, Magnus también lo quiere, con la intensidad de las estrellas.

Es raro, extraño y a veces, no puede lograr comprenderlo en su totalidad. Pero se ha acostumbrado a ello y no quiere más. Por ahora, está bien tener su propio universo con Magnus, luego, tendrá algo más.


End file.
